Ep. 36: A Walking Appetite! The Antmen
is the thirty-sixth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the start of a two-part vacation arc featuring the transformation of Tran into his more powerful mature form, Emperor Tranza. Synopsis Taunted for his childish ways, Tran decides to attack the vacationing Jetman to prove how much of a threat he is. Plot The Jetmen and Odagari are on a bus, traveling through Nagano prefecture, passing through various landscape and a hot spring resort. Ako and Kaori admire the scenery and the fresh air as the team approaches the Yamada Ranch. Ryu finds it strange that Odagari would take them on such a trip, with the commander wondering if this was a complaint and that they could turn around, but he states it isn't and that he'll massage her shoulders in apology. Arriving at the Redwood Inn, the team depart the bus with Odagari admitting that warriors occasionally need a break and that they should just enjoy themselves while there. After taking a team photo together and with the commander, the team run around the green pastures while enjoying themselves such as Ryu hang-gliding, Raita milking the local cows and bicycle riding. Later as Ryu, Raita and Ako try to play volleyball, Gai tries to light up a cigarette which Kaori prevents him from doing to not dirty the fresh air. Kaori admits its' been a while since they were able to relax and wishes time would stop as she holds Gai's hand; she admits they should just come back alone, which Gai agrees with before she's hit by a ball, Ako stating this was inappropriate touching before the two chase each other around. On the Vylock, Gray and Maria are listening to music as the robot drinks while Tran is playing a strange clarinet, disturbing the robot who throws his drink towards the boy calling him annoying. Maria states he shouldn't be upset at Tran because he's "only a child" and too young to appreciate art, making Tran upset. Radiguet adds in that drums and whistles are more appropriate; leading to Tran to throw the glass towards him and furthering the general's put-downs as he claims that Tran's mother should change his diaper. As they laugh and walk away, Tran angrily states that he won't be a child forever as he stares at the empty "leadership seat" on the Vylock. Later, Raita and Gai relax in a hot spring pool as Gai hears the girls in a nearby pool enjoying themselves. Gai decides to go over and take a peek, which Raita claims is a bad idea but Gai states that he has a bloody nose and that girls want guys to look at them when nude bathing outside. Ryu comes out to ask what they're doing; Raita tries to explain but Gai shuts him up immediately stating he waned to see the wild monkeys, confusing Ryu about this. Ryu goes to peek but Gai immediately tosses him over the fence, scaring the girls and making Odagari upset claiming this is unbecoming of him and leading to Kaori hitting him and the other girls showing scorn towards their leader. The team soon eat breakfast inside with Raita noticing Kaori isn't really eating; she states that she doesn't eat breakfast and gives it to Raita, which he decides to take advantage of. From outside, Tran starts playing his flute, leading an ant to crawl up Kaori's neck and bite her, which leads to her eating her breakfast after all; Ako claims the fresh air may have just stimulated her appetite. Later, the team are fishing while preparing a barbecue; Ryu admits he forgot the meat while Raita notes Gai's not that good at fishing despite being good at picking girls up. Ako yells she's hungry but Ryu states she should help with Odagari adding that those who don't work don't eat. Raita catches another fish and shows it off to Kaori; but the entire cooler is empty, all the fish gone as Kaori spends her entire time continuing to eat. Elsewhere, a girl is looking for "Chibi" as a farm woman is working nearby as she is bitten by an ant. The girl approaches the woman asking where "Chibi" is as she responds she doesn't know; as a collar for a nearby dog sits with nothing in it where there once was a dog. That night, the team is sleeping as Tran's flute starts to play, causing the ants to become active. People become bitten by the ants as they and the already-infected march about drowsily, including Kaori, towards a nearby field of bovines. In the morning, Ako wakes up to another sunny day but horrifically sees bones and remains of cows all over the field, shocking the entire team. Wondering how it happened, Ako also notes that Kaori is gone, making Gai rush to search for her. Gai ultimately finds Kaori in the kitchen of the inn, eating everything she can find while greeting Gai a good morning. Gai tries to stop her as Kaori rushes away from him out of the kitchen. Outside, the other Jetmen and Odagari investigate the cattle corpses and what happens as Kaori leaps out and suddenly attacks Ryu; he throws her to the ground as Gai catches up as Kaori mutates into a black, insect-like humanoid. A sand pit opens up as more people rise from the ground, stalking towards the Jetmen as Tran appears before the team, taunting as he wants the Jetmen to join his team to devour the planet together. He plays his flute as more humans lumber towards the Jetmen, with Odagari realizing it as the weakness that Tran is controlling them with. The team fight off the mutated humans, knocking them around as Kaori attacks Gai until he punches her down and out. Gai yells at Tran to turn Kaori and the others back and to hand over the flute, but he tells them to come and get it as he pushes a button on his glove, causing an explosion blocked by the four Jetmen transforming. Ryu tries to attack Tran but is repelled by his glove while Ako and Raita are shot at by their own Bird Blasters and Gai is tormented by his teleportation and tricks. Gai yells at Tran that they won't hold back just because Tran is a kid and they will save Kaori; but Tran tells them to quiet while summoning a barrel which Black Condor reflects back and knocks Tran down. Gai heads to finish him but Ryu tells him not to because he's just a kid, leading to Tran becoming furious as he claims they're making fun of him. In his anger, he uses the flute to remove the infecting ants from the Antmen, turning all the humans including Kaori back to normal and fusing them into a Bio-Dimension Beast: Ant Bazooka. Telling Jetman that they'll pay for insulting him, he forces Ant Bazooka to shoot the team and then tells it to grow, forcing the team to summon Jet Garuda immediately. The giant robot faces the Bi-Dimension Beast as it shoots at it, but Jet Garuda kicks and slashes at Ant Bazooka before using the Garuda Burst to knock it down. Angered at being insulted, Kaori takes control of Jet Garuda and performs the Garuda Claw finisher to destroy Ant Bazooka with ease. As it's destroyed, Kaori admits she's a light eater, which Ako denies. Watching his creation fall, Tran drops his flute as the other Vyram generals appear before him. Radiguet claims that he lost even though the enemy showed him sympathy, with Maria stating he was stepped on like an ant and Gray once again calling Tran a child. The trio continue to laugh unsympathetically towards Tran as he yells out, screaming as he runs into the wilderness. The other Jetmen return to their vacation, with Raita excitedly deciding to play baseball with Odagari his batting opponent. Raita throws a pitch which the commander hits and Kaori catches; Ako jokes that Kaori shouldn't eat the ball, leading to her to chase the younger Jetman female around. Elsewhere in a cave, Tran yells that everyone should just wait as his anger speeds up his growth. Removing his headset, he centralizes his emotions as his body changes, making him grow larger as he matures into an adult form, standing nude within the cave with eyes preparing for revenge. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : * : Guest Cast * : *Girl: *Mother: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Jet Garuda Tori No Robo *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue